A Real Home
by stereotypicalhighschoolgirl
Summary: All she wanted was a real home, a safe haven where she could be rid of those evil, horrid men that trailed her. Rated T for future language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me please. I will not be pairing my OC with any other FT characters, though there will be other implied pairings between characters. Enjoy reading and please review and/or favorite if you so choose. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

* * *

Prologue

In a small village, there lived a twelve-year-old girl with long, sea-green hair and eyes of the same color, who lived alone because her parents had died in an accident only a month ago. This twelve-year-old's parents were researchers who experimented on the girl and implanted a very rare lacrima into her body. This lacrima was a Sea Dragon Slayer Lacrima, and made the girl, who already possessed a massive amount of magical prowess and power for her age, have even more so. The rarity of the lacrima inside her and the extremely high level of magical ability that she had attracted the attention of a dark guild that wanted the ability of the girl and the lacrima dwelling within her for their own purposes. But at the moment, the girl was alone in her house, and was about to turn in for the night when she suddenly heard a knock at the door.

She went to the door and undid the locks, opening the door and seeing the dark figures of two men in cloaks. "Would your name happen to be Lin Aine?" asked the shorter of the two men, who was on her left. "Y..yes," Lin answered nervously, not sure why these two men were here in the first place. "That's great," said the shorter man with a sinister grin. "We need you to come with us back to our organization for some very important business."

Lin, feeling danger with her heightened Dragon Slayer senses, activated her magic and punched the shorter man directly in the face, her hand encased in a sphere of pressurized water. The shorter man fell to the ground, clutching at his nose. The larger man, who was far more muscular and had remained silent, made a clumsy grab for Lin, who ducked and ran, jumping over the short man and running off into the trees surrounding her small village.

She ran for a long while, hoping the men weren't trailing her, before finally sitting down and resting against a tree. Where could she go? She couldn't go back to her village, the men would just find her again and go after her. She had no food or supplies with her whatsoever. Then again, she hadn't had much back home in the first place. Lin thought for a few minutes and decided she would go back to her house and grab what supplies she had, then would travel along the small dirt road that led out of her village until she found somewhere else to live. It pained her to leave the villagers. Although none of them were her friends and she knew they secretly feared her because of her powers, she had still known them for as long as she could remember.

She put aside her thoughts and closed her eyes, when suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth and she heard a mysterious voice say, "You can run, but you can't hide." She struggled against the massive arm of the larger man, who had tracked her down and sneaked up on her. Lin built up magic in her mouth and released a jet of water from her mouth, blasting the man's arm away. She quickly stumbled to her feet again and hit the man in the head with another jet of water and ran again, this time through the woods towards the path that led from her village.

She wouldn't stop to get supplies from home, she decided. It was too dangerous with these men roaming around the area. Lin was too tired from running and using her magic to escape from the men again. Which brought up the question in her mind, just who were these guys? Oh well. She would gather information as she traveled and in the next town. For now, she had to focus on running.

She ran and ran and ran for hours on end, making her way along the path. Her legs were burning, screaming at her to stop running and rest. She knew if she stopped, however, that she wouldn't be able to start again. Lin kept running until she couldn't move her legs. She collapsed and skidded a few feet on the ground, feeling more pain than ever before in her life. She panted and turned onto her back, wincing from the effort. She breathed a few more times before closing her eyes and finally succumbing to the darkness advancing onto her.

* * *

A/N

So, what did you guys think? Is it good? Bad? Mediocre? Tell me in a review.

Oh, and btw, if you hadn't guessed already, the other FT characters will be included in later chapters. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Hello again, I know its been a very long time since I put up the first chapter, but I was kinda waiting for the story to get more reviews... That didn't work out, so I said, "Screw it I'm writing more."

Don't forget to review, give me suggestions, and if you really liked it, Favorite it! Ps: This story takes place after the timeskip and the Grand Magic Games.

Warning: if you have not read or watched up to the point the winner of the Grand Magic Games is revealed, spoilers.

* * *

Lin's eyes shot open and she sat up, heart pounding. "That night again..." she whispered. 'That night' had been 7 years ago. Lin Aine was now 19 years old.

She was a freelance mage who had been wandering from town to town, staying in hotels and doing as many job requests as possible before moving onto the next one. She made sure to make no connections, as she would leave after anywhere between 1-5 days of staying in a single town. She was currently in Hargeon Town, a port that she had arrived in after taking a ship across the sea to try to throw off the pursuit of the men who chased after her.

Lin sighed. She needed to move on to a new town. It had been three days already and she hadn't found a single job. She also suspected that her hunters had figured out her ruse. So, she decided as she pulled on a blue shirt and some khaki shorts over her underclothes, that she would move onto another town. Lin stepped out of her room, thanked the hotel manager for her stay, and walked out of the hotel into the bright sunlight. She had to cover her eyes to not be blinded.

She looked both ways for any suspicious people. No signs of anything. She hurriedly walked out of the town, and along the path that led her to the next few towns. After walking for about twenty minutes, she hit a fork along the road. In between said fork, there was a signpost with three arrows; two pointed to her left, and one to her right. The first on her left read, in bold red letters, "ACALYPHA." From what she had heard from the townsfolk, Acalypha was known for a merchant's guild, not a mage's one. The other arrow that pointed left was faded out, but a few letters were legible. It looked like this: "H TF IA S TE." The final arrow, which pointed to her right read, "MAGNOLIA."

Lin decided that she would take the path on the right, since Acalypha Town was made up of merchant's guilds, and the other sign was unintelligible.

After nearly a day's worth of walking, Lin finally made it to Magnolia Town, and the entire town was having a festival. There were balloons, fireworks, music, food and drink, and more importantly, tens of thousands of people. Everywhere within the town, there were tons of people, from the park, to the main streets, to the alleyways. Nearly an hour later, she finally made it to an inn. She quickly paid the innkeeper for a night's stay and went to her room, collapsing on the bed and falling asleep.

The next day, Lin woke up, put on new clothes and went back out into the town. She looked around and asked people for where she could get any job requests, and got the same two answers: the two mage's guilds Twilight Ogre and Fairy Tail, the guild that she had been told won the Grand Magic Games. Judging simply by the names, and the fact that Fairy Tail had won the Grand Magic Games, Fairy Tail would have the better jobs. She started walking towards the location of the guild... until she realized that she had no idea as to where Fairy Tail was. "Um, excuse me," she said to a blonde girl that was walking past her. "I just arrived in this town yesterday and was wondering if you could possibly tell me where the guild Fairy Tail is located." The blonde girl grinned at her and said, "I'll do you one better, I'll show you where it is. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I'm a member of Fairy Tail."

* * *

So, I know its pretty short and that it was kind of less actiony, compared to last chapter, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer.

Reminding you once again to please review, give me suggestions, and Favorite it if you are enjoying the story so far.

See you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
